Inu Yasha
by ShinraTarshil
Summary: Just read the dang thing!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, the characters, or anything regarding Inu Yasha and Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me! Thank you.  
  
Author: Please excuse me of my shortness of ideas and maybe some minor spellings errors.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
3:00 A.M.,Present Era~Kagome's House~  
  
Kagome: *Alarm Rings*Huh!  
  
Grandpa: Huh!  
  
Sota: Huh!  
  
3:05 A.M., Present Era~Hallway~  
  
Kagome: *Walks to the hall*  
  
Grandpa: *fall*...*crawls to the hall*  
  
Sota: *runs to the hall*  
  
Kagome: Jinx *counts to ten*  
  
Sota: Um. What did I have to say. Um. Oh yeah st...  
  
Kagome: 10!  
  
Grandpa: *Pokes in the middle of them*stop fighting! *Chokes*who is hungry?  
  
Kagome: I am.  
  
Sota:*Looking hungry**stomach growls*Yes! I'm Starving!  
  
Grandpa: Okay lets get some miso for breakfast.  
  
Kagome and Sota: Sure!  
  
11:00 A.M.,Present Era~Miso Dojo~  
  
Kagome: This is a kiddy miso place. All it has is small and medium bowls!  
  
Sota: So I like this place.  
  
Grandpa: Sota this time lets let Kagome choose a place.  
  
Kagome: Yay  
  
11:21 A.M.,Present Era~Akabeko~  
  
Kagome: This is what I'm talking about.  
  
11:46 A.M.,Present Era~Inside the Akabeko~  
  
Grandpa: I'll get a large bowl.  
  
Kagome: I'll get a large also.*Smiling*  
  
Sota: I want a medium bowl with glazed lime, beef, tripe and an avocado smoothie.  
  
Waitress: Uh...okay little boy we'll give you a big plate to hold all your food.  
  
12:00 P.M.,Present Era~Counter~  
  
Sota: Ah I'm stuffed.  
  
Kagome: Yup so I'm I.  
  
Grandpa: I'm still hungry.  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Grandpa: Because the waitress told me not to over eat. I could eat three more large bowls!  
  
Manager: That will be 400 yen.  
  
Grandpa: 400 yen! Man that's cheap. Here you go.*Hands the money to the manager*  
  
12:21 P.M.,Present Era~Kagome's House~  
  
Kagome: Hey grandpa I'm going on a walk. Then I'll be sleeping over at my friend's house. If that's okay with you.  
  
Grandpa: Sure it's okay I just spent 400 yen on a whole feast.  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Naraku VS Inu Yasha

Author: Excuse me of my shortness and maybe misspelling. Again. Man this ones uh this ones short so all you people who read this I'm sorry that it's short.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
12:34 P.M.,Present Era~Sacred Well~  
  
? *Scrolling up the well**breathing hard* ^-^ now *breathing* that *breathing* Inu Yasha can't come over the well. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kagome:  
  
Kagome: What are you doing Hojo!  
  
Hojo: *Can't see his eyes*HAHAHA now you can't see you precious Inu Yasha can't come to save you.  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about Hojo!  
  
Hojo: *Smiling*HAHAHA Ms.Kagome I am not your Hojo.  
  
*Then Hojo comes falling from the ceiling while bleeding*  
  
Kagome: *Crying*you didn't?  
  
Hojo: I did HAHAHA.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha!  
  
*The well brakes open*  
  
Inu Yasha: HAAAAA!  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha! I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it through the well.  
  
Inu Yasha: *Transforming*HAAAAA!  
  
Inu Yasha: I've been searching all my life to find you and now I have the chance to kill you. NARAKU!  
  
Kagome: What!  
  
Naraku: Heh you figured it out Inu Yasha but now you will die!  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ 


	3. Sesshoumaru Kills Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, the characters, or anything regarding Inu Yasha or Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue thank you.  
  
Author: Excuse me of my shortness and maybe misspelling. Again. Man this ones uh this ones short so all you people who read this I'm sorry that it's short. Again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
12:50 P.M., ~Present Era~(Sacred Well)  
  
Inu Yasha: HAAAAA!  
  
Naraku: HAAAAA!  
  
Kagome: *fainting in fear*  
  
Naraku: *changes into Kikyo*  
  
Inu Yasha: !!!*stops his rampaging attack.  
  
Naraku(Kikyo): Hah you won't dare damage the body of your lost beloved. Indeed you are truly a weak half-breed demon.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha use the Tetsusaiga!  
  
Inu Yasha: *Smirks* ^_^ I will stupid now where was I oh yeah. SHUT UP!  
  
Naraku(Kikyo): Stop your silly chat and prepare yourself Inu Yasha! *Takes out an imitation of Kikyo's bow.  
  
Inu Yasha: *Unsheathes the Tetsusaiga* Earth Blaster!  
  
Naraku(Kikyo): Silver Arrow!  
  
Naraku(Kikyo): *Blasted away by the wave*  
  
Inu Yasha: *Stabbed in the heart*  
  
Kagome: Inu Yash...  
  
*A strange light comes out from the well*  
  
?: You still can't fight your own fights. INU YASHA!  
  
Inu Yasha: I know that voice. It's SESSHOUMARU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes it's me little brother now you will see the way you are supposed to fight.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Unsheathes the Tenseiga*  
  
Naraku: *Changes back into himself* Lord Sesshoumaru please help me defeat your stupid brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ha you think a failure like you should stay alive.  
  
Naraku: No no noooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Slashes Naraku twice diagonally*  
  
Naraku:...  
  
~End of Chapter 3~ 


	4. The Water Demon Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, the characters, or anything regarding Inu Yasha or Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue thank you.  
  
Author: Excuse me of my shortness and maybe misspelling. Again. Man this ones uh this ones short so all you people who read this I'm sorry that it's short. Again.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
1:15 P.M.,~Present Era~(Sacred Well)  
  
Inu Yasha: Why did you save me. I didn't need any help.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh yes you did little brother.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha who cares lets just go to the other side.  
  
Inu Yasha: Sure.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine go little brother. Go and meet your doom.  
  
1:19 P.M.,~Past Time~(Bath House)  
  
Kagome: Ah. *Steps in the bath*  
  
Inu Yasha: Man this water fells okay.  
  
*Water rumbles on Kagome's side of the bath*  
  
?: You are going to my next victim you unsuspecting girl.  
  
Kagome: *Sleeping*  
  
*Water rumbles again*  
  
Kagome: What!  
  
?: *Raps around Kagome's body* HAHAHA you'll never escape even if that half-breed found out that you were getting held captive.  
  
Kagome: Imu Asha  
  
?: You amuse me he can't here you with your muffled mouth. I will now inject myself into your body and use it to kill Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome: !!!  
  
*Water demon invokes Kagome's body*  
  
Water Demon(Kagome): HA it worked.  
  
1:36 P.M.,~Past Time~(Yoshiyoke Village)  
  
Inu Yasha: you know you haven't been talking lately.  
  
Water Demon(Kagome): I just don't want to.  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine but is there some thing wrong.  
  
Water Demon(Kagome): No it's just that.  
  
Inu Yasha: What.  
  
Water Demon(Kagome): You should prepare yourself Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: What do you mean?  
  
Water Demon: *Comes out of Kagome's body* HA Inu Yasha you didn't suspect a thing even with your smelling abilities.  
  
Inu Yasha: So I can still kill you with my *yelling* BARE HANDS.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


End file.
